


The Place

by ivegonetosayhello



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, I Don't Even Know, Klance if you squint, Langst, Mentions of Other Voltron Paladins, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, What Was I Thinking?, klangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 03:54:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11843463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivegonetosayhello/pseuds/ivegonetosayhello
Summary: Someone learns to pay up for the actions they've done in the past.





	The Place

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on tumblr and now it's here lol. This may be the dumbest thing I've ever written. It's OOC.

They warned me not to go to “The Place” in the wee hours of the morning. I didn’t listen, I went anyway.

 

The thing is, it’s perfectly fine to visit “The Place” when the sun shines bright. It’s okay as long as you respect the area. When you go in the night, however, that’s a different story. 

 

“The Place” isn’t a very easy place to access. It’s located on the side of a cliff in a beach, with the waves being strong enough to knock down the rock formations scattered sparsely in the water. If you manage to get past the waves, you still have to wade your way into a small tunnel, where the only air supply is a thin pocket above the surface. The tunnel leads to a large cave. The Place.

 

Bioluminescent plants sprouted from the ceiling, casting a blue glow over the cave. Thistles grew on the walls.  _ Hm, thistles. They symbolize warning.  _

 

Wormwood lined the edges.  _ Absence, bitter sorrow. _ Creeping willow grew in patches on the floor.  _ Forsaken love. _ The only spot not completely covered in plants was a circle in the center. A single blue hydrangea lay in the middle of it.  _ Coldness. _

 

The place was beautiful, but all of the plants in here represented negativity. I can understand why.

 

“The Place” holds a spirit, “It”. “It” was often heavily overlooked, everyone brushed “It” away. One called him “worthless”, never fully realizing the effect the word had on it. Eventually, “It” died protecting the ones it considered close to it, unbeknownst to them. The others found “It”, brought the body here, and left, never to visit the cave again, in fear of the vengeance “It” might bring. Or at least, that’s what they told me. 

 

I took my backpack off and pulled out a hastily-tied assortment of flowers. I then walked over, and kneeled next to the tiny hydrangea. I sighed.

 

I took one flower out of the bunch, which happened to be a rainflower. I placed it in front of the hydrangea.  _ I must atone for my mistakes. _

 

The next flower was a starflower. I set it next to the previous flower.  _ You were courageous. You stuck up for people and spoke out your opinion, which was something I could never do. _

 

Agrimony.  _ I’m thankful to be apart of something with you. You weren’t worthless. I’m so sorry for saying that to you. _

 

Olive branch.  _ I hope you can find peace, I hope you can forgive me. _

 

Coltsfoot.  _ I promise you, justice will be done. _

 

Asphodel.  _ I will carry all of my regrets to the grave. _

 

Fish geraniums sprouted nearby.  _ I’m disappointed. _ I swallowed.

 

_ I know, I’m sorry this took so long. I’m sorry. _

 

I lay a purple hyacinth on the ground. Then another, and another, and so on.

 

_ I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m— _

 

Daffodils popped up near me.  _ I forgive you. _ I smiled and tears fell from my eyes. 

 

“I’m so sorry,” I whispered. Stock flowers appeared near my feet, snaking their way up my body and eventually drowning me in them. I closed my eyes.  _ Content. _

 

“It” was content. 

 

I was forgiven.

  
  


_ “Paladin Keith Kogane was found dead this morning in a cave by Varadero Beach. Authorities found no sign of struggle on the Voltron hero. All that was found with him was an empty backpack and a Star-of-Bethlehem flower found clutched in his hands. The plants nearby seemed to take quick action however, as one was already growing over by the time police found the body.” _

 

Star-of-Bethlehem.  _ Reconciliation. _

  
  



End file.
